Too Late
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Eu não quero nenhuma vida em que você não esteja presente.'


**Too Late**

Olhei para cima enquanto me encostava no carro, a janela estava aberta e o cacto ainda estava lá, no mesmo pote de barro marrom-avermelhado, que eu mesmo tinha colocado. Respirei fundo, pensando se ele tinha mudado muito nos último anos.

Antes que eu pudesse pegar um cigarro, vi ele dobrar a esquina, acenando para alguém mais atrás e então apressando os passos em direção a entrada do velho prédio.

_Misha! - os olhos dele estavam em mim e eu atravessei a rua ao seu encontro.

Depois de todos aqueles anos, lá estava ele... De pé em minha frente, ainda mais lindo que a última vez que o tinha visto, com aqueles olhos azuis me olhando quase irritadamente.

_O que está fazendo aqui Jensen? - algo havia se quebrado dentro dele, podia sentir a frieza em sua voz.

_Eu vim ver você. - eu não soei tão confiante como gostaria. - Ficar com você, Misha.

_Sério? - ele desdenhou, procurando a chave no bolso direito. - E o que te fez mudar de idéia?

Suspirei fundo. Não seria fácil, eu sabia disso quando decidi que não queria viver minha vida se Misha não estivesse nela, mas eu também não esperava que ele fosse me tratar de modo tão hostil.

_Eu não quero nenhuma vida em que você não esteja presente.

Ele parou o movimento das mãos, olhando para mim surpreso, mas logo voltou a enfiar a mão no outro bolso, pegando a chave e entrando no prédio. Eu o segui.

_Então, vai me propor casamento e um feliz para sempre?

Mordi os lábios, notando que ele tinha voltado a ridicularizar meus sentimentos. Segui ele até as escadas, reparando no contorno do corpo dele, estava mais magro, os cabelos um pouco mais compridos e a barba por fazer.

_Você mudou. - comentei, tentando escapar do silencio desconfortável e ele se voltou para mim.

Uma das mãos segurando o corrimão enquanto estava no topo da escada me encarando, eu estava dois degraus mais abaixo e mesmo assim, era mais alto.

_Você não mudou nada. - ele disse. - Parece exatamente aquele mesmo garoto que me deixou sozinho com uma mochila na rodoviária. - e deu um risinho triste no fim.

_Perdão. - fui sincero. - Eu não estava pronto pra...

_Você ainda não parece pronto Jensen. - e virou-se, indo até a porta do apartamento.

Por um momento eu cogitei pedir perdão mais uma vez e então virar as costas para sair de sua vida para sempre, mas então ele entrou no apartamento e deixou a porta aberta, um sinal claro para que eu o seguisse e eu fui.

As paredes ainda tinham o mesmo tom branco, com exceção da única parede verde na sala, que tinha nada mais que um sofá preto e uma TV na parede oposta. Eu encarei o cacto.

_Quer beber algo?

Me virei para Misha e ele tinha tirado a jaqueta grossa, ficando apenas com uma camisa preta de mangas compridas.

_... Não, obrigado.

O silencio era esmagador, aqueles olhos melancólicos me encarando e tudo o que eu mais queria era puxá-lo para mim, aquecê-lo entre meus braços e amá-lo para o resto de nossas vidas. Eu queria desesperadamente mais uma chance para poder fazê-lo feliz.

_Eu te amo. - eu disse sério, encarando aqueles olhos melancólicos, mas ele apenas riu debochado.

_Não... Você só ama me foder! Em todos os sentidos da palavra. - o tom hostil tinha voltado e seus olhos brilhantes denunciavam algumas lágrimas que queriam sair.

_Sim, eu amo. - e diminui a distancia entre nós, fazendo-o se aconchegar em meu peito, enquanto eu o abraçava forte.

_Jensen...! Não faz isso... - ele pediu baixinho. - Não faz isso comigo de novo.

_Eu não vou. - e beijei o topo de sua cabeça. - Eu não vou embora de novo, eu não vou te abandonar. Eu estou te implorando pra me aceitar de volta, Mi.

Ele soluçou e tremeu levemente. Desenroscou-se lentamente de meu abraço e passou a mão pelo meu rosto, para depois ficar na ponta dos pés e me puxar para beijá-lo.

Foi sôfrego e desajeitado, assim como todos os beijos desesperados são. E quando acabou, ainda sem se desgrudar de mim, ele me disse não.

_É tarde demais, Jen. - ele me olhou com os olhos úmidos, deixando que uma lágrima escorresse. - Dez anos é tempo demais. Eu já tenho alguém.

Eu nunca pensei que meu coração pudesse se quebrar tão rapidamente, mas era como se até pudesse ouvir o som dos cacos, abaixei a cabeça e suspirei fundo.

_Entendo. - disse, e fui até a porta. - Perdão. - pedi. - Por tudo, Misha, e... Por eu ter te deixado escapar das minhas mãos.

Ele deu um sorriso triste, os olhos deixando de brilhar, voltando àquela melancolia azul infinita e eu fui embora, sai de sua vida, prometendo não voltar mais.

* * *

 **N/a:** Que triste, eu sei... Desculpe -.-


End file.
